With the popularity of home digital televisions, the digital set-top box has become a digital device indispensable in every household. Today, in addition to the basic IPTV (Internet Protocol Television) function, the digital set-top box can also provide online games, both-party video calls, and other functions.
In the related art, the multi-party conference call is not universal, because every party involved in the conference call is often required to purchase a dedicated conference telephone for said multi-party conference call, and to connect the devices such as conference telephone, microphone and camera to dedicated servers with dedicated line, and the encoding and transmission of multi-channel video and audio streams are performed between the dedicated servers, whose cost is relatively high and which requires specialized technical knowledge.
To reduce the user expense and increase the popularity of multi-party conference calls, some software manufacturers add the function of multi-party conference call in the produced software, but such multi-party conference call is still limited by the popularity of the software.
If the set-top boxes that have already been commonly used by users can be used to realize the function of multi-party conference call, it is bound to bring commercial success for the multi-party conference call service.